


Dance and jump

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bets, Dancing, Dominant!Tsukasa, Fluff, Hormones, Kissing, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Submissive!Senkuu, TKS - On a Boat, TKSSummerTimeFunEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, neck kisses, rated M to make sure I don’t fuck up, sort of love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: What’s a bet without a little discovery in the midst of trying to win?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: TKS Summer Time Fun Event (June and July)





	Dance and jump

“Like this?” 

“Just follow my lead.”

“You’re feet are giant it’s hard- you’re pulling me you know.”

“Two steps back- ah maybe we don’t have enough space.”

“We’re alone on a full deck, let’s just stop for the night.” 

Senku can’t say he is happy to be letting Tsukasa’s hand go. Dancing, slow dancing at that, was just not something Senku’s body wanted for him right now. Something so precise should be easy for him. But it was hard to dance when it was Tsukasa teaching him. He’ll stick to blaming it on the gentle rock of the boat. 

Tsukasa was a giant, and too strong for his own good. He doesn’t have uncontrollable strength but he could learn to be more mindful. The palms of the scientists hands tingle with the remembrance of how Tsukasa’s engulfed his. He swallows thick. That was another thing. The closeness with him. Tsukasa felt warm. He smelled of honey and the tonic Francois had made for him. 

Tsukasa smiles and drops his hands to his side. He has been enjoying the lesson. Of course, it was all for another bet. Something about how fast Senku could learn a physical skill or something. It was a bit of an annoying game the generals were playing. Still, he was able to spend time with Senku again. And that was enough for him to forget about their mischief and money. Which, he doesn’t really mind it, but loves to see everyone’s reaction. 

“Never thought I’d be able to be alone with you again.”

“That’s not a creepy statement at all.” Senku looks up at him and smirks, “trying to jump me lion killer?”

Tsukasa laughs light and shakes his head. “Now it’s not like that at all.”

“Yeah, it’d be ten billion percent moronic to try and kill a captain on his own ship.”

Tsukasa blinks and then raises a brow at him, “ah, so that’s what you meant by jumping you?”

“Hm? What else would I mean?” Senku has turned his back on him to stretch and watch the vast ocean. It was rare the deck was so clear. Soon night guard would be out to keep an eye on things. Right now it is just them, the few lights they’ve left on, and the roaring sea. 

Tsukasa doesn’t answer him right away. The man was contemplating on his first reaction to that statement. What would he do to show Senku how he could jump him? The man smiles to himself and comes close to the smaller. He presses his chest to his back, wrapping his arm around to Senku’s torso as he lowered himself to rest his chin on Senku’s shoulder. 

“There other ways people can be jumped you know.” He whispers in his ear, running his hand up the leather front of his dress. 

Senku shivers beneath him and shakes his head. “What are you doing?” He pushes at the hands but of course the action is fruitless. Especially when his body was losing itself to being literally this close with Tsukasa; accompanied by the thought of more closeness that case from the other’s mouth.

“Jumping you.” Tsukasa laughs in his ear and Senku rolls his eyes. 

The large man was actually enjoying his warmth. Senku was smaller than he had anticipated. The dress made him look just a tad bigger, and he wonders if the scientist has been eating properly. 

Senku is also warm, and smells like lab equipment and fake chocolate. It’s nice and Tsukasa can’t help but bury his face in it.

“What I meant by _I never thought I’d be able to be alone with you again_ , is, I never thought I would be trusted enough by you or anyone else to-“

Tsukasa feels a hand in his hair. It’s Senku’s. The hand shifts as if the scientist is petting him. And from the scientist’s throat Tsukasa hears a whine of what’d he’d call annoyance. 

“Stop it with that crap Tsukasa, what’s in the past is in the past you know.” 

Tsukasa looks up, feeling the hand drift from his head and fall to the others side. Senku is looking as far away from him as he possibly can. His face is ripe with embarrassment. 

“Maybe people should be worried about us being alone,” Tsukasa laughs and presses his lips to the scientists exposed neck. 

Senku shivers and squirms, obviously not having expected something like that. “What are you doing?” But Tsukasa’s grip on him is firm. 

“I’m jumping you.”

“That’s not funny, stop being weird.”

Tsukasa pauses and whispers into the smaller’s ear once more, “ _Senku won’t you grant me a death wish aboard this ship?_ ”

The man stills and his eyes go to him in confusion. He doesn’t understand what Tsukasa could mean. He wasn’t dead anymore. Or close to dying. And what was it about a death wish anyways?

“You already got your wish didn’t you? Being my loyal henchman.” It’s a joke that he can’t help but snicker about under his breath. 

“ _Is it enough for you? Just me being by your side._ ”

Senku is quiet and Tsukasa realizes the red has traveled to his neck. 

“Being close to you is so nice, I realize, so I’ll ‘jump’ you a little while longer.”

He presses another kiss to the feverish neck. Senku shivers again but he doesn’t squirm. He shifts back into Tsukasa’s embrace and relaxes. 

Tsukasa feels his heart pounding in his chest. He feels a bit bad, but he trusts Senku would actually tell him if he doesn’t want it. Which, Senku would most definitely do. If he didn’t want it. 

The skin on his neck is soft, delicate and fair. And a part of Tsukasa’s more _lustful_ mind wants to bruise it with hickeys. Liter the skin and make it his. Make Senku so close they wouldn’t be able to stand it.

“Senku.” He whispers his name as he presses his lips again, leading himself to the scientists jawline. 

Senku shivers and breaths deep. Counting to keep himself anchored down. Tsukasa was really doing this and he couldn’t believe he was enjoying it so much. At first he’d thought it insane. Then the possibility crossed his mind. And now he can’t go back. Because such a thought gets him super excited. 

“Senku.” Tsukasa whispers out again, as if worshipping him. Another long, delicate kiss is pressed into his skin and he realizes his mouth his opening to release a gasp. 

“Tsukasa.” He whispers back and the man presses Senku close to him. Squeezing him tight. “Heheh maybe _I_ shouldn’t be left alone with _you_.”

The man looks up to Senku and their eyes meet. The war paint is smudged across and around his lips. 

“Having fun?”

“This is better than dancing.” Tsukasa sways them from where they are. Mimicking the flow of a slow dance. 

“Is it now?”

Crimson meets garnet and they’ve both never been more happy to be able to communicate this way. Without words. Slow they both lean in. 

Tsukasa’s experienced and paint smudged lips meets Senku’s own soft ones. 

Senku waits for the fireworks but all he finds is bliss. If it is possible Tsukasa is trying to hold him closer. He’s wanted to do this for far too long without even knowing it. 

They slide against each other. Lips brushing so experimentally. Once. Twice. Three times.

They pull away to look at each other. 

“Someone is definitely gonna catch us soon, acting like crazy hormonal teens out in the open.” Senku doesn’t care to break the silence before it starts. 

The ocean agrees with him, slapping against the side of the boat and sprinkling them with salt water. 

“But aren’t we hormonal teens?”

Senku grins and shrugs. “Oh for sure.” 

They don’t move away from each other. Instead the silence between them is filled up by the oceans laughter as it laps against the ship. 

“I should be going to bed soon...care to join me?” Tsukasa asks him low. 

“Careful lion man, if you start inviting me to things like that I might have to ‘jump’ you.”

“Heh, I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh they warm my soul <3 and each other’s beds!


End file.
